Most colorant cosmetic compositions used for beautifying or enhancing the visual appearance of the skin are pigmented and often water-free, such as facial and body makeups, facial and body powders, eye area cosmetics, lip care products, and the like. Such colorant cosmetics may be applied to selected areas of the skin ranging from spot coverups to larger areas, such as the entire face or body.
However, skin that is exposed to environmental factors, such as sunlight, wind and other weather-related insults, low humidity, household and industrial chemicals, and the like can become dry in texture and appearance. Desiccated skin tends to look weathered, develop unwanted surface lines and small wrinkles, and loses smoothness and softness. When colorant compositions are applied on skin that is not sufficiently moisturized, the desired finished effect may not be visually uniform or pleasing. There is an ongoing need and desire for cosmetically acceptable skin-care compositions that help ameliorate and mitigate the undesirable adverse effects of the environment on skin.
Although many aqueous skin care products are commercially available containing various known moisturizer ingredients, such aqueous skin care products frequently are incompatible with colorant cosmetics that are subsequently applied and adversely diminish or interfere with the visual cosmetic result desired. Cosmeticians, aestheticians, professional makeup artists, and general consumers sometimes attempt to overcome the problem by applying oily, greasy foundation products to the skin before applying the colorant cosmetic or by applying multiple coats of colorant cosmetic. While this approach may result in varying degrees of success, it also increases the risk of irritating the skin, causing comedones, clogging the pores, and the like.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need and desire for a cosmetically acceptable skin-moisturizing product that can be applied to and left on the skin, either before, or after applying a substantially anhydrous colorant cosmetic, without adversely affecting the visual cosmetic appearance desired. The moisturizing skin care composition of this invention fulfills this need.